The last Minute of my Life
by emmynicknick
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob plan to get married.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN!

THE LAST MINUTE OF MY LIFE CHAPTER 1

(IN BELLAS POV)

I walked into Edward's bedroom. He was sitting on the couch waiting for me. He grabbed me by the shoulder and kissed me and he let me go. He looked very hot.  
" Let's play a little game." he said.  
"Okay. Lets play answer the question." I said.  
" What's that?" he asked.  
"Well, I ask you a question, and you answer it." I answered.  
"OK, I'm first. Bella, what was the happiest moment of your life?" Edward asked.  
"That's easy. When I married you. The best kiss, the best place, the best man to be with. And before the wedding, it was the last minute of my Life as Isabella Marie Swan. Then, I was Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Now, my turn. Are you happy about Friday?" I asked.  
"Honey, you know how I feel about that when you bring it up. But, I'm happy for our daughter. But I can't believe she's 3 years old and she's getting married! But I'm mad that she's marring the filthy werewolf." He said.  
"Come on, she loves him. Sweetie, calm down." I said to him.  
He stood up and was yelling now. "The only reason why she loves him is because he imprinted her! Bella, do you seriously think that I could be OK with this! I HATE JACOB! I LOVE RENESMEE! DO YOU THINK I COULD LET MY DAUGHTER MARRY MY WORST ENEMY WITHOUT BEING MAD! DO YOU THINK IM THAT STUPID BELLA, DO YOU!? I WISH SHE HAD FANGS SO THAT WHEN HE SAYS I DO SHE COULD BITE HIM RIGHT THERE! I MIGHT EVEN!"  
" Edward! How could you say that! Even if he didn't imprint on her she would still love him. I loved you and you loved me so we got married and had a family. That is the same with Rensmee and Jacob. Now were going to that wedding if your happy or not. And I swear I'll divorce you if you bite Jacob, oh I swear I will!"I screamed "Bella, I'm sorry. To make it up, I'll go over to their house."He said.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN!

THE LAST MINUITE OF MY LIFE CHAPTER 2 (EDWARDS POV)

As I pulled up into their new house, I noticed that there was a huge wall at the end of their cozy home.  
I walked up to the front door and Renesmee apeard at the door. Her face lit up.  
"Daddy!" She screamed loud enough for Jacob to hear across the room.  
"Uh-oh, daddy." Jacob complained.  
"Honey! You be nice to my dad now!" She yelled.  
He sighed harshly. "Daddy! Do you want to see my ring!" She asked.  
She held out her hand and the ring was beatiful. It had a gold ring and in the middle it had a giant chunk of diamond.  
"Very pretty. Including your outfit." I said to her.  
She was wearing a cream colored top and botten with ruffles, matching pumps, cream-colored errings, and a bag that topped the whole outfit off.  
Jacob talked to me." Yeah, you should see her closet."  
"Is that the big room on the end of the house?" I asked He nodded.  
"Look, daddy, it's not a good time to visit. Jacob and I are going to dinner." she said.  
"Okay, I'll come tommorow with your mother." I said.  
She ran up to me and gave me a hug. She looked sad.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN

THE LAST MINUTE OF MY LIFE CHAPTER 3 (JACOB'S POV)

Renesmee and I were looking at the menus. Uh-oh. Renesmee's favorie is expensive. $23.50 for a lobster. And $7.50 for a side of chef saled! Thats over thirty bucks just for her!  
The waitor walked over to our table.  
"Can I take your order?" She asked.  
"Yes." I said to her,"I would like a bacon burger with extra mayo with a large side of fries."  
"Okay, how about you darling?" She said to Renesmee.  
"I would like a lobster-no butter with a side of chef saled." She said.  
The waitor left.  
"Um honey? I have to go to the little ladie's room." She said I nodded. I watched her lovely and bouncy walk when a man- about 20 years stopped her.  
"Hey, your hometown must be heaven cause you look like an angel." he said to her.  
She responded."Thanks. You're sweet." She turned around and continued walking.  
Now, he pulled her by the arm over to him. "Look babe, I got a place where we can go."  
She ran past him over to the bathroom.  
He started screaming."BLUE EYES GOT IT GOIN' OOOONNN!"  
I stood out of my chair and walked up to him. I was about a foot taller than him.  
I started to get in this."Hey, obviously she is ignoring you. Now leave her alone this instant! Or I'll shut you up for you."  
"Who do you think you are?" He asked me.  
Renesmee stepped in."He's my fiance."  
"Well, now isn't he amazing."He said sarcasticlly.  
It was not long till I punched him in the face. Then Renesmee grabbed me and pulled me home. In a matter of minutes we were home.  
I crawled into bed and drifted to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN!  
THE LAST MINUTE OF MY LIFE (CHAPTER 4) RENESMEE'S POV

I'm walking down the sidewalk on Fashion Blvd. with Alice. We are shopping for a Neon party Alice and I were invited to. I told Alice that there was a cool store called Funky Fresh, and it has so much neon. When we arrived at the store, the inside looked like the inside of a box of highlighters. Alice ran to the accsesories first and I ran to the shoes. After about and hour, we went and tried our clothes on.  
Alice came out first. She looked Amazing.  
"Alice! You look like a highlighter! You are truely funky fresh." I said to her.  
She bought a Graphic Tee that said "LOVE" in neon colors. She had a bright yellow skirt, a pink and green belt,plus a neon color belt, Pink and Yellow pumps, green heart earrings, a pink clutch, and 5 pairs of sunglasses in neon colors. She topped it off with bright green nail polish.  
I checked out next.  
"Ahhh! You look so amazing, Nessie! Your Funky Fresh." Alice said.  
I bought a bright green tank, a bright pink skirt, and neon converse sneakers. I also got a green and pink belt, neon bangels, and a totally rad pair of neon sunglasess. I bought pink tights, a pink tie, and to top it off I got green, yellow, and blue nail polishes.

Alice is truely my best friend.  
"Ahhhhhh!!!! I ne-ee-nneee-needddd bbblll-ooo-bb-bll-blloooooddddd!" Alice screamed.  
I watched in terror as Alice leaped at the cashier in the store.  
The cashier scremed in terror as Alice dug her teeth into her neck.  
"ALICE! NO STOP! YOU CANT DO THIS! GO FIND AN DEER OR SOMETHING! THIS IS NOT YOU! ALICE !  
Alice looked up at me with blood dripping from her mouth.  
"MMMMMMmmmmmmm. AB+." Alice yelled.  
Alice yelped. She broke down to the floor. She was crying.  
"How could I have done this! I'm a monster!" She screamed.  
"Alice! It wasn't your fault! You couldn't control yourself." I said to her.  
She passed out a few minutes later and I dragged her back to the Cullen's house. 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN!  
THE LAST MINUTE OF MY LIFE CHAPTER 5 (CARISLE'S POV)

"Well,it looks like she's sick. She passed out because of fear. But the instant starvation was because she misses something. It caused her to go crazy and crave blood. Whatever she misses, we need to get back to her soon." I explined to everyone.  
"Well, she hasn't seen me in 2 weeks." Jasper said.

"Jasper come over here. Call to her." I said to Jasper.

"Alice. Alice." he tried.  
"Kiss her. She might wake up." I said to Jasper.

Jasper kissed her sofly and Alice waked up. She kissed him back. He lifted her up and set her on the couch.  
"How was I sleeping? I'm a vampire." Alice aked.  
"I's rare, buts it's possible." I said.

Alice looked up and stared at the wall. I jumped over.  
"Alice? What do you see?" I asked

"Victoria. She's back. Shes by Renesmee. In a wedding dress. There's blood and a man screaming. Edward. Bella. There takiling Victoria. There in the chapel. Jacob's on the floor. Blood on his white tux. Renesmee's weaking. Esme screamed. Jasper and I arn't there." Alice explained.

We all gasped as Renesmee and Jacob ran home. 


End file.
